


Up In Flames

by YouCantStopStepford



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantStopStepford/pseuds/YouCantStopStepford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert Muldoon and John Hammond's assistant adapt with Jurassic Park going up in flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up In Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Robert Muldoon in the piece is the film version of Robert with the book Robert's outcome.

Everything about Jurassic Park went up in metaphorical flames. There were numerous deaths due to the park and quite a few injuries on top of that. It would have killed John Hammond to have seen his baby go completely belly up if he hadn't already been killed by the very thing he had worked so hard for. Robert Muldoon drew in a sharp breath as Hammond’s personal assistant dabbed peroxide on the three long gashes running from his elbow to his wrist. He winced and drew his arm back.

 

“Robert.” Her voice was soft yet tinged with intensity. A pair of hazel eyes studied his face briefly before continuing.  
He let her continue working on the cuts. Ellie Sattler and Alan Grant watched the pair as they flew over the island to the Costa Rican mainland. Hammond had told Ellie and Alan that he knew the pair was dating. They deserved each other. Muldoon had been, for the most part, single and so had Veronica. When one had a significant other, the relationship had always ended badly.

 

Once on the mainland, after she had been tended to by a doctor and questioned, Veronica waited impatiently as the doctor stitched up the gashes on Muldoon. She couldn’t help but tread as she waited. She hated needles regardless of if she just thought about them or was having to get a shot and hated seeing people get stitches. She stopped when Muldoon exited the room. It was then he really noticed the dark circles around her eyes and the worry that filled them.

 

“Veronica, please, stop worrying.” His British accented voice always seemed to have a regal authority to it even when everything was totally calm.

 

“Sorry, natural reflex.”

 

“Come on, let’s go to our room.”

 

“Mr. Muldoon?” It was one of the government agents who had questioned Veronica earlier about what all had happened on Jurassic Park. “A word, please, sir.”

 

“Veronica, go up to our room and get some rest. I’ll be up when I get done.” He kissed her forehead briefly before he left with the man.

 

She looked at the wall as she soaked in warm water. She felt extraordinarily numb. The past thirty-six hours were a disastrous nightmare. The last three hours in the park had been ghastly as her worry about Muldoon kicked into overdrive, wondering where he was, if he survived, or if he survived but wasn't able to get to where someone could help. As she dried her hair, she didn’t even seem to recognize herself.

 

Two hours later, Muldoon found Veronica and Dr. Sattler talking at the small table in the room. Sattler excused herself and left the pair alone. Muldoon watched as Veronica went into the bathroom. He listened to water running before going to stand at the doorway. When Veronica stood up and turned around, Muldoon noticed tears in her eyes.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked clearing the short space between them and pulled her into a soft embrace.

 

“I was worried about you when all this happened.” She rested her head on his chest as her arms wrapped around his waist.

 

“You should know better.” He stroked her hair.

 

“I do know better, but it’s just a very hard habit to break.”

 

The pair talked while Muldoon felt the warm water work on relaxing sore muscles. As they talked, Muldoon noticed Veronica seemed to relax a little more. As he talked, he slowly started feeling more at ease because the park was now behind him.


End file.
